


The Universe Chose Right

by Ellie_S219



Series: Fateful Meetings AUs [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Apartment AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Simmons gets locked out of the apartment complex he just moved into and ends up asking his neighbor/soulmate Grif for help.





	The Universe Chose Right

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Whenever someone first makes eye contact with their soulmate, their vision turns a bright purple for a half a second before going back to normal. If anyone else is around when the soulmates meet, they can see both peoples eyes turn purple.  
> In many cases, people believe that there are always certain things that the universe does to find a way to bring two soulmates together, for better or for worse. Some people see these events as coincidences, while others see them as their destinies playing out in front of them.

Grif had been taking a nap when the intercom system had let out a loud beep throughout his apartment.

“Uh, hello?”

“Hey, I’m so sorry to bother you, but I just moved in and I left my keycard in my apartment. Can you buzz me into the building?”

“Oh, sure thing dude. Why couldn’t you ask the people at the front desk?”

“Everybody’s out for the night, sorry for bothering you so late.”

“It’s fine, why were you out so late?”

“What?”

“Hey, if I’m gonna help you I get to be nosy.”

“Oh, well my friend and I were binge-watching Twilight Zone at his house and I just didn’t notice how late it was.”

“Huh, you know, your good taste in tv at least makes up for the fact that you forgot your key.” Grif said pushing a button on the system to let the guy into the complex, “You have proved you are worthy of entering the house of dirtbags and douches, congrats nerd.”

“Thank you!” The voice said before entering the building.

*****

The next day Grif was still asleep when he heard knocking at his door. He rolled out of bed and walked to the door wrapped up in a sheet.

“Hello?” He asked without opening the door if it was someone official they’d just have to wait while he put on clothes.

“Um, hello! I’m the guy you let into the building yesterday, I just wanted to drop off some snacks to say thanks.”

Grif only heard the word snacks before immediately opening the door, but instead of seeing a banquet of Oreos and Cheetos, he saw a bright purple light. He froze for a few seconds before grabbing one of the packs of Oreos and saying, “Look man, I’m fine to have the whole weird ‘we’re destined to be together but I also barely know you’ talk in a minute, but I seriously don’t even know your name.”

“Richard Simmons, I live right next to you on the left.”

Grif opened the pack of double-stuffed Oreos (this guy really was his soulmate, wasn’t he?) and started eating, “Dexter Grif, you okay to just sit in the living room while I go get dressed really quick?”

“Sure, did I wake you up again?”

“Yep.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, yesterday was just a nap anyway and I should’ve gotten up already today.”

“You were napping at eight o’clock at night??”

“I like taking naps before I go to bed, it helps me fall asleep,” Grif said before walking down the hall to his room.

Simmons sat down and looked around Grif’s apartment. It had far more stuff in it than his did, but that could be because he just hadn’t settled in yet.

There was a statue of Master Chief’s helmet that had been painted orange by the tv, a Skyrim statue on the coffee table that was also littered with candy wrappers and a coke can, and a Hufflepuff banner hanging over the tv stand as well as dozens of other little statues and references throughout the living room.

Simmons was still looking around when Grif walked back out in a t-shirt and jeans. Instead of saying anything when he walked up he started picking up the wrappers on the coffee table trying to stand in front of the statues.

“You know, I’ve always wondered how soulmates were picked. I figured it was just kind of like one of life’s great mysteries, but then I was also kinda worried that there was no system behind it.” Simmons started and when Grif looked at him he continued, “But honestly, I don’t really think I give a shit how it’s picked. All I know is that unless you’re secretly a serial killer or some shit, whatever picks soulmates did a perfect job picking mine.”

“You barely know my name and you’re already getting sappy.”

“To be fair, I’m pretty sure I know a good deal more than your name. Like how you probably like Skyrim, Harry Potter, Halo, Star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, and Doctor Who.”

“Nerd.”

“Says the nerd that has all of these statues in his living room.”

“Fair point.” Grif said sitting down on the couch next to Simmons, “So, got a series that you haven’t binge-watched in awhile?”


End file.
